Fukumaden Uchiha Trains Kokuangyo Tengu
Part 1 Kokuangyo Tengu and Fukumaden Uchiha where standing in the middle of a forest, getting ready to train for Kokangyo's match against Haizo Hyuga in the Shinobi World Tournament "Kokuangyo, if you want to defeat Haizo Hyuga, you must learn more advanced sealing jutsu." said Fukumaden. "YES, lets do this!" said Ms. Tengu with lots of excitement. "Okay, let us begin." said Fukumaden calmly, "First, since Haizo wields a Zanpakuto, Saitatsu you should learn Sealing Jutsu: Zanpakutō Seal to keep it in it's sealed form. I don't know it myself, but I have seen it used and I can remember it's shape well." The Proctor comes and stops and hides behind a tree. sigh, this sucks, I hope that don't see me again. I just want to look at them train and at least expect from what the battle is, but, between these two people, I think that it's going to be a big toughy. But a sealing jutsu, I'm pretty happy of being a proctor for the Shinobi World Tournament. Geez, I hope they don't catch me...or else I have to deliver the message and leave quickly. Better prepare. (HS: ram, boar, ox, dog, and snake) Then, as his bandages fell away and he placed his hand on the ground, forming three circles inside each other with four short lines in the four cardinal directions, "I have shown you it with my Naiteki Sharingan, just copy it with your Juinsei and that's it. But, while you start to do that, I have to take care of something, SHUNSHINPO!" continued Fukumaden as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and almost instantaneously reappeared in front of The Proctor, "I could hear everything you where saying, so what's the message, huh?" The Proctor wasn't surprised at all. "Well, since you're Fukumaden Uchiha, I know of the Sharingan's ability, especially of the Naiteki Sharingan. I know of it. Well, everybody else has already notified, except Aniki and Haizo, your opponent. Well, I'm here to give you a sheet for the tournament. Your's and everyone else's match has been postponed, see the sheet of why. And, your battle will be at January 17th, at the same time. Got it?" Sheesh, making an entrance. What an entrance freak...and yet he can hear of what I'm thinking. hahahaha...feh. Geez, to be proctor on a crazy god mod tournament. The proctor thought. He gave the sheet to Fukumaden and he went out to Kokuangyo. Then, as Kokuangyo shaped the seal seal successfully after many tries, as Fukumaden appeared a few feet away from her and started swinging and wooden sword side to side, "Kokuangyo, try to hit this" he said. "Okay, I'm gonna try!" said Ms. Tengu as she fired that completed seal at the sword and it barely scored a hit, "Good good, but you need a bit more speed and force. You need to be able to knock it right out of my hand." said Fukumaden as started swinging the sword back and fourth again. "Oh, I didn't see ya there, who are ya?" said Ms. Tengu as she looked over at The Procter. Indo stood there beyond eyesight, "Come on, Tengu, I'm sure that you will do good." "Ah, sorry, I'm just the proctor for the Shinobi World Tournament, here to remind you..." The Proctor started to say something, but, What!? I already explained this to Fukumaden! Why do I have to explain again? The Proctor continued. "Well, your sensei here seems to know what I said so why doesn't he fill in for you." The Proctor then does the Shadow Clone Hand Seal, "Release!" And the proctor disappears in puff of smoke. The proctor was then a Shadow Clone. "Just wait Kokuangyo I got to take care of one thing." said Fukumaden as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Indo in a half a second and kicked him where Fukumaden was standing, "Indo stay out of this!" Then he started stomping on his back and grabbed him by the neck, "Indo you might be able to help Kokuangyo train..." said Fukumaden as he tied a wooden sword to his stomach, knocked him out and threw him into the air, "Kokuangyo hit this into the mountain, it will increase your strength and speed of your seals." "Indo, this gonna be fun!" said Ms. Tengu as she formed and nailed a seal right on the wooden sword pushing Indo and the sword two yards back. "Nice Kokuangyo, good form" said Fukumaden as he disappeared behind Indo, kicked him back in the same place he was, grasped him by the neck, and threw him up into the air again. And the process continues, Kokuangyo forming a seal, hitting him with it, Fukumaden grabbing him by the neck, throwing him back, and repeating until, after many tries, Kokuangyo slammed him into the mountain with her seal. "Good Kokuangyo with that knowledge you can knock Saitatsu right out of Haizo's hand!" Part 2 Out of nowhere, Otonami Sokudo comes and immediately holds Indo from Fukumaden's hand while he travels back. "That ain't fun if you just torture him like a little squirt and use him as a practice dummy, boy, you have guts just to do that to him!" Otonami said. Indo looked at him, "It's nothing." Then it poofed away...a shadow clone. The real Indo appeared out of a peach tree, "That's okay...wait, your name is?" "Ha! Otonami Sokudo! I'm always adventurous and I'm always free-spirited! How about you? Practice Dummy?" Otonami asked. Indo was steamed, "Practice Dummy!?! I'll show you who's a practice dummy!" He threw a punch. Otonami sidesteps quickly, and Indo loses balances, and falls down to the ground. "Boy, your that slow? Heh, come on, is that the best you can do? Hm? Better go, I have a report from the Hokage, bye!" With that Otonami was gone in a flash. Indo got up, "What the?" With that he left to go see the Hokage. "Now I will come at you, Kokuangyo with the wooden sword and you try to hit it" said Fukumaden as he came at her with the wooden sword, "Okay lets go!" said Ms. Tengu as she quickly formed the seal, launched it at the sword, and got a hit on it, sending it flying backwards and over the mountain, "OW!" exclaimed someone as it hit their head, sending it flying back over the mountain and while it was in the air it randomly exploded, Kokuangyo was in aw and Fukumaden put his head down in shame. "Now for base stat training, we will increase your base speed, strength, endurance, chakra levels, and senses. So when your in Tengu Mode your abilities will be multiplied by two and it will be like your in Tengu Mode 24 Hours a day so Tengu Mode will be 4X higher when you have finished training with me." said Fukumaden as he prepared another wooden sword "Okay, lets do this!" said Kokuangyo as she got it a fighting stance, "But let me get some help first..." said Fukumaden as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Five minutes passed, and he reappeared with Makan by the neck, "Where the heck am I! Oh, Kokuangyo, Fukumaden what are you doing here, what am I doing here, and... WHERE AM I! FUKUMADEN! LET ME GO!" said Makan as Fukumaden let him go. "Makan, you are here to help Kokuangyo train." said Fukumaden as he threw a third wooden sword to Makan. Makan and Fukumaden started sparing with Kokuangyo with the wooden swords and Kokuangyo was doing well, dodging, kicking the swords out of their hands, and luring them into explosive tags, not setting them off of course. 5 hours passed and Kokuangyo ended up stronger and faster then ever "Kokuangyo, now we will work on your blade forms" said Fukumaden "Okay, lets go!" said a excited Kokuangyo as she drew her Zanpakuto, Zougeshikon. "Okay" said Fukumaden "Now activate your Shikai." "Now... Bite, Kusari Zougeshikon" said Kokuangyo as her blade glowed with white light and it transformed into a another katana that had a blade 5 inches longer and that had a kusarigama attached to the end of it's hilt. "Kokuangyo, think about your inspiration for fighting and use it!" said Fukumaden as Kokuangyo closed her eyes, a few moments passed, and she opened her eyes, glowing white. Then, she pointed her sword, glowing blue, forward, Fukumaden and Makan moved out of the way, and a beam of blue energy came from the sword. After the smoke cleared, every thing in front of her was partially destroyed and a giant hole was in the mountain. "Kokuangyo, that was great! But, be careful when using that move because it destroyed your blade and a little of your hilt" said Makan as Kokuangyo's Zanpakuto started to reform. "Okay, lets keep practicing." said Fukumaden Part 3 After 2 hours of training she finally perfected that technique, "Okay, now that that's done, we should try to perfect your Bankai." said Makan. "Okay... BANKAI!" said Kokuangyo as her blade started to slowly glow white, inch by inch. When it be became completely white, the entire sword completely disappeared and after 5 minutes passed, it reappeared in Kokuangyo's hand. "Hm, that was interesting. I think you put too much energy into it." said Makan, "Well let's try that again." Then, Kokuangyo's blade started to glow white again and she kept trying to perfect her Bankai. At Sunset Hours passed, and at sunset she finally perfected her Bankai with Zougeshikon. "Okay, now lets work on your Shadow Blade." said Makan as Fukumaden started to take a nap in a tree. He then continued, "Now, just take your bow, and hold it up in front of you, sideways. Just go deep in to your mind and focus on your bow, only think about the bow and nothing else. Then, after a couple of seconds she entered her Inner world and instead of seeing Zougeshikon, she saw a black humanoid wolf in a black cloak, "Who are you?" asked Kokuangyo, "I am... KOKUTANTSUME!" said Kokutantsume as Kokuangyo's focus shifted back to the outside world, "Kokuangyo, try to awaken your Shadow Blade." said Makan, "Awaken, Kokutantsume!" said Kokuangyo as her bow turned into a black sword. "Now lets see your Shikai." said Makan , "Slash, Wangetsu Kokutantsume!" yelled Kokuangyo as Kokutantsume transformed into a giant crescent scythe, "Good, now lets practice with it... Summoning Jutsu!" said Makan as he summoned 200 training dummies, "Now, Kokuangyo, destroy all these training dummies as fast as you can." said Makan as he prepared a stopwatch. Then, Kokuangyo started to slash at the training dummies with her Shadow Blade as Makan started the stop watch. After 5 minutes, Kokuangyo destroyed all the training dummies, "Okay, now lets tr..." said Makan as he was interrupted by a flash of light and after the flash dissipated, Kokuangyo was standing with two angel wings, one black and one white, and a sword with a white hilt and a black blade, glowing with dark gray energy, "Kokuangyo, what the heck happened!" "I guess this is my Bankai of both my swords." said Kokuangyo, "Okay... lets see what it can do. Oh, wait we have to leave by tomorrow." said Makan as Kokuangyo went out of Bankai and he summoned up one tent, fire pit, and fire wood. Then, he lit a match and lit a fire, "Okay, Kokuangyo you will sleep in the tent, I will sleep in a tree, and Fukumaden will sleep from a tree with arm and leg weights." said Makan as he kicked Fukumaden out of the tree, "Fukumaden! Wake up!"